


In Which the Leader of the Dragon Riders Field Tests a New Device

by Thursday26



Series: The Bedroom Chronicles [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Sex Toys, inventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Hiccup invents a new device and learns what a knot is.#BCseries26





	In Which the Leader of the Dragon Riders Field Tests a New Device

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Finally this is out! with the part, this series is COMPLETE! ...for now... i may have ideas for the future, but for now this is complete. This is what I wanted to entirely get out for this series! Anything else will be a surprise bonus! I hope everyone enjoys this! I love these two so much!

The past weeks have been tough for Hiccup. Fun, but tough. This mix of feelings is familiar, though; it comes with the rush of a new invention. It’s been a little tougher this time around because Toothless was more involved in the process and he’s not as into it as Hiccup is. And just because Hiccup got hurt a couple of times! It’s like Toothless has never seen the scars all over Hiccup’s body from his time as a blacksmith’s apprentice. Inventing always comes with risks. Although Toothless’ concern is sweet, Hiccup is itching to try out the Dragon Mount IV. He’s certain that it will work this time, but Toothless has been so stubborn! All they’ve been doing has been cuddling and Hiccup is  _ this _ close to breaking out his toy again.  _ Although…  _ when Hiccup looked under the bed earlier to check the oil levels in his jar, his toy was inexplicably missing. Then it went from missing to  _ misplaced _ when Hiccup found it hidden behind Toothless’ stone slab. Toothless was suspiciously unhelpful in explaining how it got there. 

Hiccup ended up storing it somewhere else. It’s probably in a safer place now. He doesn’t want anyone to find it. Well, anyone else. He doesn’t know how he would even begin to try and explain it if it was discovered. 

Now, though, he’s pouting in his bed, arms crossed over his chest, watching Toothless meander around his slab. He’s already heated it and is doing his ritual circles before he lies down. Hiccup’s pout deepens. It’s not like Toothless has been holding off on physical affection, no. Hiccup can always get a hug or a kiss at any time of day, whenever he wants, or whenever Toothless wishes to give it. He’s been holding out at night, when they’re alone, and Hiccup is bitter. And horny. The bruises that Toothless freaked out about are almost completely gone! Toothless is just being paranoid. And Hiccup fixed the problem! Or… at least he thinks he did, but he won’t  _ know _ until they  ** _test it out._ **

“You’re being paranoid,” Hiccup says, bitter, when Toothless finally settles into place with a deep sigh. Damn him for being so peaceful when Hiccup is just a ball of emotions. 

Toothless cracks open an eye, amused.  _ “Not paranoid when Hiccup reckless,” _ he shoots back in a smiling tone. 

Hiccup frowns, sulking. “I’m not reckless,” he protests.

Toothless snorts.  _ “First bench break under Hiccup and Toothless. Next bruise Hiccup-hips.” _ Toothless raises his head, giving Hiccup an imploring look.  _ “Toothless bigger, stronger. Easy hurt Hiccup.”  _

Hiccup frowns harder. “You’d never hurt me,” he mutters. 

_ “Easy hurt in passion,”  _ Toothless argues.  _ “Toothless must hold back.” _

“You..” Hiccup says slowly, his heart dropping, “...it doesn’t feel good for you?” Has Hiccup really been so selfish? 

_ “No!” _ Toothless says before Hiccup can think anymore, sounding absolutely shocked by the mere suggestion.  _ “Toothless always enjoy!” _ Hiccup frowns, having trouble believing Toothless. He’s always gone out of his way for Hiccup and Hiccup knows he takes advantage of that. He’s been trying to be better. 

Toothless gets to his feet and rushes to Hiccup’s bedside, pushing his head under Hiccup’s arm. Hiccup reluctantly puts his arms around Toothless’ head. Being close eases the doubt in Hiccup’s heart, but it doesn’t erase it. Toothless purrs and nuzzles him.  _ “Toothless love Hiccup,”  _ he murmurs.  _ “Toothless careful because Toothless love.”  _

Hiccup’s heart warms a bit. “I love you too, bud, but I don’t want you holding back. I want you to feel as good as I do whenever we… when we’re together.” Hiccup’s face heats at the admission. 

Toothless rumbles happily, a pleased smirk on his face.  _ “Toothless does.” _ He nuzzles Hiccup’s stomach.  _ “Toothless want Hiccup not-hurt. So Toothless wait.” _

“But I’m not hurt anymore, bud,” Hiccup protests, tired of being treated like something fragile. “It’s been long enough for the bruises to go away and I’m sure I solved that problem.” 

Toothless gives him a Look. Hiccup sighs. “Look, I get why you wanted to wait, and I appreciate it, but at this point it feels like you’re holding out on me because I did something wrong.” 

Toothless’ eyes go wide and he whines.  _ “Hiccup not-do wrong,”  _ he states firmly. Hiccup believes him and he scratches over Toothless’ head.  _ “Toothless do wrong,” _ Toothless admits, sounding hurt.

“What?!” Hiccup yells, his hands freezing. “What could you have possibly done wrong?!” 

_ “Toothless hurt Hiccup.” _

“No--!”

_ “Hiccup hurt. Limp next day. Bruise hips. And Toothless close to lose-control.” _

Hiccup pets Toothless’ head, trying to soothe him. “Toothless,” he says reproachfully, “you’re being too hard on yourself. I’m trying to come up with devices that will reduce my chances of being hurt because I am well aware that you are bigger than me. The bed is fine, but it isn’t perfect.” He scratches behind Toothless’ ear flap, making Toothless purr, his eyes sliding shut. “The bed  _ will _ hurt me eventually, but we need something to brace against when we..” Hiccup clears his throat, face turning red, “...you know.” Toothless chuckles and Hiccup frowns, but he isn’t upset. Toothless  _ always  _ laughs when Hiccup talks about their sex life: Hiccup always gets weird about it. Toothless has told Hiccup that it’s cute. “But,” Hiccup continues, “you know inventing involves a little risk. You remember the Dragon Fly I?”

Toothless eyes snap open and he growls. Hiccup laughs. He rubs Toothless’ head, almost playfully. “But you see, it takes a lot of time and experimenting to get it right. Sure, the Dragon Fly II is good, and works like it’s supposed to, but there’s always room for improvement.” 

_ “Hiccup not helping argument,” _ Toothless deadpans.

Hiccup giggles. “Okay,” he concedes. Those experiments were pretty crazy: jumping off a cliff! What was he thinking? But it worked. 

Hiccup thinks for a second, trailing his eyes over Toothless. He loves seeing Toothless without his equipment on, it feels so intimate and it’s a side of Toothless that he only really gets to see nowadays because they always need to be ready to fly at a moment’s notice. Hiccup’s eyes land on the end of Toothless’ tail, where the fin is still missing. “What about your tail, then?” 

Any heat in Toothless’ gaze disappears, replaced by confusion.  _ “Tail?” _

Hiccup nods. “Yeah, I was lucky the design worked well for a replacement that first time, but it only worked so much. Remember? I had to figure out a way to make the fin work without me sitting on your tail.” Memories flash through his mind, filling him with warmth. “You remember our early flying days, right?” Toothless makes a noise that’s part acknowledgement and part fondness. “You remember how those days weren’t exactly smooth sailing?” 

Toothless stares at him for a moment. Hiccup feels a small swell of victory in his chest.  _ “Yes,” _ Toothless grumbles reluctantly. 

Hiccup smiles, scratching under Toothless’ chin. “Well, from what I recall, there was a lot of crashing and falling and I remember a particularly frightening first flight, but we made it out together.” Toothless chuckles fondly. Hiccup echoes the sentiment. “Well, that’s the process happening here, with this bench. Although now we’re older and we can communicate better with one another. Arguably, we’re smarter, too.” They share a small laugh, then Hiccup looks seriously into Toothless’ eyes. “So if you’re really scared about this, please talk to me?” 

Toothless jerks back slightly, but doesn’t go too far. He stares at Hiccup for a few moments, not responding in any way Hiccup can recognize, but he continues to pet Toothless’ head, letting Toothless think. He doesn’t mind the silence, happy that this is getting out into the open now, hoping that Toothless will talk with him. Regardless of what everyone thinks or says, Hiccup  _ can’t _ read Toothless’ mind.

Eventually Toothless sighs and sits back. He’s far enough away that if Hiccup leaned back, Toothless would be out of reach. Hiccup does, giving Toothless his space. Toothless doesn’t look nervous or tense. Perhaps he looks serious, but it’s nothing that has Hiccup concerned; Toothless actually looks serious a lot of the time as a default.  _ “Hiccup… very smart.” _ Hiccup blushes at the unexpected compliment, but keeps quiet.  _ “Each bench better than last. Not only for Hiccup, but Toothless.” _

Hiccup frowns in confusion. “That’s a... that’s a good thing? Right?” he asks carefully. 

Toothless nods somewhat reluctantly.  _ “Good… good for feeling, but bad for Hiccup-safety.”  _

Now Hiccup’s really confused. “No, I’ve made the frame stronger and added cushions--”

_ “Not hurt by bench,”  _ Toothless interrupts.  _ “Hurt by Toothless.” _

He stares at Hiccup like he’s proven his point. Yet… “Bud, I don’t understand. All I can think of is you crushing me, but I’ve solved that problem. You have to be more specific.” 

Toothless frowns in concentration, then states,  _ “Toothless have knot.” _

“Knot?” Hiccup asks. Toothless has mentioned it before, but Hiccup really doesn’t know what it means. 

Toothless nods sagely.  _ “Knot big. Bigger. Keeps mates tied. Hiccup stretch for not-knot. Too tiny for knot.” _

“Okay,” Hiccup says slowly, needing a moment to interpret what a knot is and what it has to do with Toothless’ reluctance. It’s never been an issue for them before. Or… Hiccup  _ thought  _ it wasn’t an issue before. “I… I don’t understand why this is an issue now? I mean that’s why you pull out all the time, right?” 

Toothless nods, eyes bright, like Hiccup is getting it. But Hiccup isn’t. 

“Can you… not do that now?” 

Toothless nods quickly.  _ “Hiccup make bench perfect height. Perfect height for tying. Feel so-good. Toothless scared Toothless no-stop Toothless. Then Hiccup not-stretch. Then Hiccup hurt.” _

“Oh, Toothless,” Hiccup says, holding out his arms. Toothless looks a little distressed at his admission and easily comes into Hiccup’s arms. Hiccup kisses the top of Toothless’ head. “Thank you for telling me, bud. I wasn’t even thinking about that. And thank you for thinking of me.” 

Toothless immediately melts, his weight settling over Hiccup’s lap and a loud, long purr rumbling from him. Hiccup can’t help but smile and press little kisses into the crown of Toothless’ head. Toothless nuzzles into him, soft and so cat-like that Hiccup is taken aback for a moment at knowing that Toothless is supposed to be one of the most feared dragons in the archipelago. Seeing the Night Fury like this… it’s difficult to imagine just how Toothless garnered such a reputation. 

Hiccup kisses Toothless more firmly, then pulls back. “And thank you for sharing your concerns, but I still want to have sex with you.” 

Toothless frowns.  _ “Hiccup--” _

“Not tonight,” Hiccup assures him. “I’m talking more generally. I mean, I really like the Dragon Mount, and I know you do, too.” Toothless nods in agreement. “But if the knot is going to be a problem, we have to come up with a solution for it. I’m not willing to give up on the Dragon Mount, are you, bud?” 

_ “If hurt Hiccup, yes,” _ Toothless says without hesitation. 

“And I love that, you annoyingly noble reptile.” Toothless scowls at the phrase, exhaling through his nose. Hiccup giggles. “But you are right. I am used to you down there, but I don’t know much about knots, so I’ll have to trust you about that. I’ll just have to stretch more,” Hiccup shrugs. 

Toothless looks horrified.  _ “Hiccup still tight! No stretch more!” _

Hiccup laughs. “Bud, humans are much more durable than you think.” 

_ “Fragile,” _ Toothless insists, deadpan.  _ “Humans fragile.” _

Hiccup pokes Toothless’ nose. “I’m pretty sure you mean ‘resilient’ there, bud.” Toothless frowns at him. “Can you trust me?” 

Toothless’ face goes soft and he answers without hesitation.  _ “Yes.” _

“Then please trust that I wouldn’t put you in a situation where I know you’d hurt me, okay?” Hiccup asks. Toothless whines. “I know, it’s scary, but I’d never force you, Toothless. I love you too much. I’ll practice for a bit and we’ll do this together, okay?” 

Toothless looks torn.  _ “Toothless trust Hiccup. But Toothless know human fragile. Scared Toothless hurt-Hiccup.” _

Hiccup sighs, needing to be honest with Toothless. “I can’t promise I won’t be hurt--” Toothless makes a sound of distress “--but I can promise that this is something I want to explore with you, okay?” Toothless looks unsure and Hiccup continues, “But we’ll have to slow down. Just like that first night. It’ll be new and maybe scary, but we’ll do this together, okay?” 

_ “Okay.”  _

Hiccup doesn’t think Toothless fully understands. “Toothless,” Hiccup says softly, “you know that toy you’re so jealous of?” 

Toothless tenses.  _ “Jealous?” _

Hiccup rolls his eyes.  _ Right _ . But he doesn’t address that now. “I made that toy to practice getting ready to take you, Toothless.” Toothless gives him a quizzical look. “The reason I needed only a few fingers before you took me was because I had already... “ Hiccup can feel himself blushing again, “...trained down there to take it. I know I can do the same for this, but we’ll need to slow it down a bit. Maybe work on stretching more than sex for the next little bit, yeah?” 

Toothless grumbles, still looking unsure. Hiccup tries to reassure Toothless by scratching behind his ears. “I know humans are smaller and appear more fragile,” Hiccup says, “but humans are really resilient. I won’t rush you, we’ll take this slow, but I need you to trust that I know my own body, okay?” 

Toothless sighs.  _ “Okay, Toothless trust.” _

Hiccup kisses Toothless’ forehead. “Thank you, bud.” Toothless purrs. “And I’m happy you talked about this with me, and I hope you’ll continue to talk with me. I don’t want you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, or just don’t want to do.” 

Toothless nods and nuzzles Hiccup.  _ “Okay. Thank-Hiccup.” _

Hiccup hugs Toothless’ head. “Can I sleep with you tonight, bud? I just want to be close to you.” 

Toothless is nodding before Hiccup is done with his question.  _ “Yes, yes, of course.” _

Hiccup smiles. “Help me?” 

Toothless nods and maneuvers himself to stand close to the bed so Hiccup can lean against him and he can use Toothless as a crutch. Hiccup has already taken off his prosthetic, so he’ll need help getting across the room to Toothless’ slab. They move together until Hiccup can stand close to the slab while Toothless gets comfortable on it. Once Toothless is lying on his side, wings open, Hiccup crawls between them and snuggles into Toothless’ chest. Toothless purrs, wrapping his wings around Hiccup. Hiccup sighs, closing his eyes, falling asleep quickly to the sound of Toothless purring.

* * *

Hiccup takes the next couple of days to rework his Dragon Mount plans. He thought he’d figured out all the problems with the Dragon Mount III, but Toothless’ concerns have him rethinking the entire design. He’s also taken the time to carve another toy for practice and they have spent every night working together to help get Hiccup stretched. They haven’t “done it”, but they  _ have  _ been having a lot of fun together. 

The new design for the Dragon Mount isn’t anything like the designs he’s been using before. Before, he’d been sticking with a bench-shaped design, something that could be easily hidden, but so far, they still have the issue of his hips getting pretty battered when Toothless gets into it. The most surprising thing about their heart-to-heart was the realization that Toothless has been  _ holding back _ . Those other times Hiccup had been coming out of their liaisons bruised and sore, but he thought Toothless was giving his all. But to know there’s  _ more  _ power in there? Well, Toothless has more than enough reason to be concerned. 

With that in mind, the first thing Hiccup scrapped was the crossbar where his hips are supposed to go. The new design is definitely not something that can be easily explained away, so it’ll have to be hidden. Instead of sticking with the classic rectangular design of a bench, it’s an empty trapezoid wooden frame with one side missing, which is where Hiccup goes. The widest part of the trapezoid frame is where Toothless can put his forelegs and it’s angled a little higher than the part where Hiccup’s hips will rest. Without the crossbar there, Hiccup had to get creative and figure out a way for him to get some sort of support without having something digging into his bones. His solution was a piece of leather stretched over the frame, making up the entire surface of the bench. Therefore, Hiccup is suspended instead of being pushed against something hard and unyielding. 

He’s made sure to make the frame heavy and durable, so it doesn’t move whenever they’re together. Because if Toothless really does manage to let loose, he’s pretty sure that neither of them will be thinking straight enough not to push the whole thing into a wall. 

Inventing has always been fun, but the best part of this whole process has been how involved Toothless has been. Hiccup never realized how much  _ more fun  _ inventing could be. Although there have been embarrassing moments as well. Ever since Hiccup shared the reason why he made the toys, Toothless’ jealousy seems to have evaporated and now he  _ enjoys _ watching Hiccup use them. It’s gotten to the point where Hiccup is surprised he’s not permanently red in the face from how much he’s been blushing over the past few days. It hasn’t been embarrassing enough to want to  _ stop _ , but it has made Hiccup a little more desperate to get to the part where he doesn’t need his toys anymore. 

Toothless has been involved in the other aspects as well, testing the frame and putting the leather through its paces, and sitting so nicely while Hiccup takes all sorts of  _ intimate  _ measurements (Hiccup can admit that sometimes he just does it for fun). But this whole process… Hiccup feels like he won’t be surprised when he finally gets to use the Dragon Mount, or rather, there won’t be as many unexpected surprises. Maybe it’s Toothless’ constant need to prevent Hiccup from injuring himself, but it has been more tedious, although still fun. And, if Hiccup is being honest, working with Toothless, spending time with him doing an activity that Hiccup enjoys so much has been as much fun as… any other time he spends with Toothless. Hiccup can’t explain the feeling fully, but he thinks he’s probably fallen even more in love with Toothless. 

The new Dragon Mount has come together nicely, everything strapped and tied into place, and Hiccup has been using his new toy religiously, working himself into a frenzy that leaves him oddly unsatisfied. Hiccup  _ feels _ ready to move onto the next step: actual testing of the mount he’s designed with his love. Toothless is still wary, understandably so, but Hiccup is starting to get desperate to the point of distraction. The toys feel nice and scratch some of the itch, but they’re  _ nothing _ compared to Toothless himself. Even if they are inspired by him. Hiccup doesn’t want to pressure Toothless, but he wants it. And he knows his own body. Toothless has to trust him. He promised he would.

So, here he is, naked, leaning against the Dragon Mount IV, waiting for Toothless to come home. They ran out of fish stores in their hut, from the amount of time that Toothless has spent with Hiccup designing this, so Toothless went to the stables to eat with the other dragons. Hiccup wants Toothless to hang out with his friends, but he’s starting to get cold. And he’s working himself up, overthinking things, and when did his life turn into Hiccup waiting around naked for his dragon boyfriend? Hiccup sighs. He needs to do something about that. Also: how is this his life? 

The door creaks open and Hiccup has a sudden jolt of fear that one of the Riders is stopping by unannounced. They do it all the time. Sure, it’s late for polite company, but the Riders hardly qualify, and they never knock. How is he going to explain… any of this?? The new Dragon Mount is too heavy for Hiccup to move by himself, and they left it in the middle of the room on the main floor after doing one more test for the strength of the frame again (Toothless had jumped onto it from the loft and the thing didn’t even groan). Then they were called off somewhere. But Hiccup has restretched the leather over the frame, making sure that it’s in place, ready to go, and, to Hiccup, it’s painfully obvious what the Mount’s intended use is. 

Thankfully, Hiccup is saved from having to come up with some kind of unconvincing explanation because it’s Toothless who comes in. Although the Night Fury does freeze partway through the door, eyes wide and looking Hiccup up and down hungrily. Hiccup shivers and smirks at the attention. “Are ya just gonna stand there?” he asks, leaning back and stretching out exaggeratedly. “Or are you gonna come and say hello?” 

Toothless snaps out of whatever stupor he’s in, rushing inside, but taking extra care to make sure the door is shut all the way behind him. Dragon’s don’t care much for privacy (for the most part), but Hiccup appreciates that Toothless  _ tries _ for him. It’s sweet. 

Toothless is in his space in moments, nuzzling Hiccup’s neck, purring loudly. Hiccup nuzzles back, his hands coming up to pet Toothless’ jaw and neck. “Okay, bud,” Hiccup giggles, gently pushing Toothless back a bit. Toothless goes along, licking once at Hiccup’s neck before sitting back and looking at Hiccup with wide eyes. “First off: Hello,” Hiccup says.

Toothless rumbles happily.  _ “Hello, Hiccup.” _

Hiccup smiles, pressing a kiss to Toothless’ nose. “Hey.” He scratches under Toothless’ chin. “Second, I want to talk about going all the way today.” 

Some of Toothless’ happy demeanor evaporates. He shakes his head.  _ “No, Hiccup--” _

“Can I please make my case?” Hiccup interrupts. Toothless stares, then nods for Hiccup to continue. “I don’t want you to do something you’re uncomfortable with, but you also said you’d trust me.” Toothless pouts. “I  _ feel _ ready, Toothless. You’ve done it with me, helped me get ready for this, worked  _ with _ me… I’m not saying we skip to that step, we’ll still take our time and make sure everything is stretched out… but if this is something you’re really uncomfortable with, I’d rather you just say so instead of just shutting me down ‘for my own benefit’ because I know my own body better than you do, bud.” 

_ “Hiccup still fragile,” _ Toothless says.

“Toothless,” Hiccup sighs. “You said you’d trust me.” 

_ “Toothless trust!” _

“I know you’re scared Toothless,” Hiccup says, running gentle palms over Toothless’ cheeks, “but I’m ready. We made that toy to be almost the same size as your knot--”  _ that _ was a fun night and it definitely inspired a few more after “--and I can take it comfortably now. It’s almost sliding in too easy.” Hiccup pauses, clenching his jaw for a moment, debating on whether or not he should share all his thoughts with Toothless. It doesn’t take long to decide that he has to share: he’s been asking nothing less of Toothless for weeks. He sits back on the bench, face turning red just thinking about what he’s going to say next. “I’ll be honest, we probably could spend a couple more nights stretching with the toy, to be extra sure.” Toothless’ eyes widen at the admission. “But my reluctance to do so is about something that’s been on my mind since we talked about this last time…”

_ “Last time?” _ Toothless asks, tilting his head. 

“When you first mentioned your knot and we started working together towards a solution,” he explains, then clears his throat. “You mentioned that one of the functions of a knot was to… to… uh… to tie mates together…” Hiccup trails off, his face on fire. 

It’s quiet. Hiccup can feel Toothless staring at him, waiting for him to continue, but Hiccup doesn’t know if he can find the words.  _ “Yes…” _ Toothless agrees slowly, trying to prompt Hiccup to continue. 

“I’ve had this… this… ummm… desire… to… to do that,” Hiccup admits, looking anywhere but Toothless. His face isn’t just on fire anymore; it’s lava. 

_ “Do that?” _ Toothless asks. 

“To be… tied to you,” he clarifies, giving a shy look to Toothless, whose eyes go wide. Hiccup rubs the back of his neck, looking down again. “I’ve wanted to be tied to you, but I’m worried that all this… extra stretching will make it… not catch.” He takes a deep breath. “And I want it to catch.” 

There’s a deep, rumbling purr from Toothless and it makes Hiccup’s blush go darker, somehow. To a random person, it would sound like any other purring dragon, but Hiccup knows that  _ this _ particular purr only comes out when they’re alone. And Hiccup usually has a very intimate part of Toothless  _ inside him _ when he hears it. His mouth starts to water. “So… so can we take our time and... try it today?” Hiccup asks. 

Toothless stares at him.  _ “Take time?” _ he repeats. 

Hiccup nods quickly, mostly from nerves and feeling so exposed. “Yes, yes of course.” 

_ “Stretch?” _

“Absolutely.”

_ “Toy?” _

Hiccup hesitates and runs his hands over his thighs. “If you,” he sighs, “if you really want to, but I was hoping we could skip that today?” Toothless tilts his head. Hiccup looks at his lap. “I thought it might feel… better.” 

_ “Start stretching. Maybe toy.” _

“So start out with the stretching and we’ll see where it goes?” Hiccup asks.

Toothless nods.  _ “Yes.” _ He gives Hiccup a  _ look _ that has his fingers and toes tingling.  _ “So… slick?” _

Hiccup smiles. “You know where it is. Get it for me?” 

Toothless grumbles playfully,  _ “Lazy legs.”  _ But he goes and collects the jar of slick for him. Hiccup smiles and readjusts himself, getting into position, lying down on his stomach. Toothless sets the jar gently down by his head.

“Thank you,” Hiccup says, picking up the jar and dipping some fingers into it, and adjusts himself a little more. He wants to get into position without overbalancing. Because of the odd shape and the specific measurements that he took, his knees don’t touch the floor, just brushing over it as he moves. It’s also weird not being pressed into anything hard, essentially suspended on the leather. It has a little give, but not much. He reaches back and starts with two fingers. He moans at the breach. “I know you like to watch,” Hiccup pants, leaning his head down as he pumps his fingers in and out, “but you can participate if you want.”

Toothless’ tongue joins Hiccup’s fingers and Hiccup moans. They work together for a bit, Hiccup trying to press in deeper and scissor, while Toothless’ tongue tries to snake in, but Hiccup’s fingers are in the way. So Hiccup removes his fingers and relaxes, enjoying Toothless’ tongue unimpeded. It’s a guilty pleasure of his, and Toothless has gotten  _ very _ good at using it. He teases the rim and wiggles inside. Hiccup moans and squirms, pushing back against Toothless, mouth falling open. He knows that he should be stretching himself, but he can indulge for a bit, right?

And indulge he does until Toothless pulls back and Hiccup makes a sound of protest (which is really more of a whine, but Hiccup doesn’t want to admit it).  _ “Toothless do all work?” _ he asks, smug. 

Hiccup wants to make a smart remark, but if he wants to get on with it today, he has to put in the effort now. “Fine,” Hiccup sighs. “If you’re tired.” Okay, so he can’t help but be a little bit snarky.

Toothless huffs. Hiccup smiles and starts fingering himself again. It doesn’t feel as good as Toothless’ tongue, but it gets the job done. Toothless’ saliva helps ease the slide. And they’ve already been going long enough that Hiccup is desperate to get a move on. And, yes, he does consider the times he’s used to stretch himself before today to be part of that “going on long enough.”

He dips another couple of fingers on his other hand into the jar and adds them to the mix. His figners slip in easily. Really, he’s spent too long playing with himself. He feels so  _ loose. _ Will it even work? Will it catch? Have they been too cautious? 

Hiccup feels like he’s ready faster than ever before. He can feel himself starting to sweat and his foot is pushing against the floor. It’s an attempt to get more friction on his cock, but he can’t get any sort of leverage and the leather is too smooth for him to get enough friction. He needs more. He needs to feel Toothless. He can’t wait one more second. ‘I’m ready,” Hiccup says, pulling his fingers out and bracing his hands on the bench by his shoulders. 

_ “Not long enough,”  _ Toothless states.

“Please, Toothless,” Hiccup begs. “I’m  _ ready _ . It’s already so loose. Please, please, please,  _ please, _ Toothless. I’ve been so patient. Please, Toothless.” He wiggles his hips, trying to entice the dragon, but he doesn’t get much movement, lacking any sort of leverage. “I promise I’m ready,” he continues mindlessly. “I’ve been waiting for  _ so long.” _

Toothless lets out a large breath and then his paws settle in front of Hiccup’s shoulders. Hiccup shudders in anticipation, his toes curling. Toothless nuzzles the back of his neck and licks it. Hiccup arches his neck, exposing more of it for Toothless. Toothless growls at the sight. It’s such a submissive move and it invigorates Hiccup that he can affect Toothless so wholly. Hiccup’s breathing is already heavy. “Please,” he whispers, shaking.

_ “Patience,”  _ Toothless murmurs. 

“I’ve  _ been _ patient!” Hiccup snarks. “Now I’m greedy.” 

Toothless chuckles and Hiccup is tempted to give Toothless a good smack to hurry it up, but he can feel Toothless’ cock slide over his backside. He shivers, heat burning through his limbs. He can already feel it: Toothless pressing into him, hot and heavy and splitting him open in the  _ best way _ . Hiccup’s mouth waters, drool falling from the corner of his mouth. He needs it. He  _ needs it. _ “Please, please, please, please, please,” Hiccup whispers, a desperate mantra. 

_ “Breathe,” _ Toothless orders as the tip of his cock finds Hiccup’s rim. Hiccup inhales and Toothless starts to push inside. 

Hiccup cries out, his breath leaving him, toes slipping over the floor. He’s at such an awkward height, completely at the mercy of Toothless’ pace. Toothless doesn’t let up, keeping up the same pace until his hips are flush with Hiccup’s backside. Hiccup is aware he’s breathing, but he’s not sure he’s occupying his own body anymore. He doesn’t know why it feels so different this time. It could be the way that Toothless is moving, the sounds he’s making, how warm he is pressed into Hiccup’s back. It’s so different this time, Hiccup completely underneath Toothless, blanketed by him. Toothless sounds like he’s feeling really good… and it’s feeding into Hiccup’s arousal as well. 

Toothless sets the pace, Hiccup only able to go along for the ride. Not that he’s complaining about that, no way, but he’s never been entirely at Toothless’ mercy before. He’s always had some sort of leverage to push back, or get Toothless to move, but Hiccup is just here to  _ feel _ . And the way Toothless is moving… it’s obvious that he’s been holding back. Hiccup never thought having sex with Toothless could feel  _ better _ than it has, but it does and Hiccup has never been more happy to be proven wrong. He’s aware he’s making noises, he can hear them, but he can’t feel them leaving his body.  _ “Ready?” _ Toothless grunts suddenly, giving Hiccup a sharp thrust. 

Hiccup nearly screams, eyes glassy and unfocused. He blinks, trying to understand what’s happening. Has Toothless not started yet? That doesn’t make any sense. “Huh?’ he asks. The next sharp thrust brings everything into sharp focus and Hiccup can feel the scream that leaves him. He can feel his sweaty skin on the soft leather, the strain of his toes as he’s pushing on his foot, still foolishly hoping for some sort of leverage, but he’s completely at Toothless’ mercy, and he can feel how raw his throat is. Gods, he’ll be lucky if the gods don’t hear him, never mind everyone on the island. 

Then he feels it on every thrust in. It. It.  _ It.  _ The hard knot of flesh that is just short of entering him on every thrust. Objectively, he knows that the knot isn’t completely rigid (after all, he did take measurements of it and Toothless was kind enough to let him play with it), but right now it feels immovable and hard. And then it clicks in his mind: Toothless asked him a question. Is he ready? “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Hiccup chants, nodding vigorously. “Gods, please, Toothless.”

Toothless groans, thrusts getting heavier but not going deeper, stopping  _ just _ short of what Hiccup wants.  _ “Hiccup,” _ Toothless pants, sounding strained. 

Hiccup is and isn’t surprised that Toothless is still holding himself back. Gods, he loves this stupid dragon. “Toothless, please,” he begs, somehow getting air into his lungs.”Don’t--don’t hold back! Please, Toothless.” 

Toothless whines, thrusts becoming a little more erratic. Yes, so close. “I’ve waited so--ah--so long!” Hiccup cries out, burning with desire from the inside out. “Please, Toothless, oh gods! Give it to me!” he begs, yelling.

Toothless shifts and somehow the angle gets  _ better. _ Hiccup arches his back, chest clear off the Dragon Mount, lungs refusing to fill with air. Then the knot pops in. 

Hiccup screams, everything burning, his blood, his muscles, his  _ soul _ , all hot, everything tensing inside him and the world turns white as his orgasm tears through him from the very center of his being. Distantly, he can hear a dragon roar. It could be Toothless, it sort of sounds like him, but Hiccup can barely hear past his blood rushing through his ears. Hiccup falls forward, breathing heavily, Toothless’ cock pulsing inside him, hot and twitching. It takes a moment for him to realize that he’s rocking himself on Toothless’ cock now that Toothless has stopped moving. Hiccup can’t move very far, but he cannot stay still either. It feels too good. Toothless is panting above him, breath hot over Hiccup’s nape, making cute, strained noises every time his cock twitches. Then he realizes Toothless is talking.  _ “Hiccup must stop,”  _ he pants.

With great effort, Hiccup stills his hips, terrified that he might be hurting Toothless, but still drunk enough to not be in full control of his body. His body just wants to feel good. “Why?” he asks, barely breathing.

_ “If Hiccup no-stop, Toothless and Hiccup tied all night,” _ he grunts,cock pulsing again.

Hiccup relaxes, hips moving slightly, making him moan. “I can think of worse things,” he mumbles, thinking to himself  _ ‘like not being tied together.’ _ He still tries not to move and asks, “Does it hurt?” 

_ “No. Toothless hurt Hiccup.” _

Hiccup frowns, some of the haze in his mind clearing . “When?” 

Toothless freezes and Hiccup can picture his tell-tale head tilt. It’s adorable.  _ “Hiccup scream.” _

Hiccup chuckles, flexing and earning another twitch from Toothless. “Yes, I screamed, but it was good, Toothless. A good scream. Like when you roar, humans can also be very loud.” 

_ “Hiccup not-hurt?” _

“Gods, no.” Hiccup sighs. “No, Toothless. It feels so good. So,  _ so _ good. Are you hurt?”

_ “No.” _ Toothless sounds surprised. 

Hiccup shifts again, drawing a moan from Toothless this time. “Did that hurt?” 

_ “No…” _

“Then I can stay like this for a little bit longer?” Hiccup asks, already moving to stimulate Toothless some more. Toothless moans, his belly pressing into Hiccup’s back. “I love this,” Hiccup whispers. “I love being tied to you, I just wanna stay like this for a little longer. Please, Toothless?” 

_ “Yes,” _ Toothless says breathlessly, his own hips starting to move with Hiccup’s.

Hiccup moans loudly, finally able to feel his arms again. He gets them underneath him so he can push back against Toothless a little more. He doesn’t have a lot of room, but he can tell, when he arches back, that his stomach is a little distended. Not by much, but there’s a visible swell there. “You really filled me up, bud,” he remarks.

That seems to break something in Toothless and now he’s moving with purpose with Hiccup, pushing pleasure through every shift of the knot. It’s like a practiced motion that has Hiccup wanting to scream and beg for more. Hiccup is certain he’s going to become addicted to this feeling. 

They move together, milking another orgasm from Hiccup, and Hiccup’s stomach feels a little tighter with every twitch of Toothless’ cock. He wonders just how much of Toothless’ release is inside him, how much will come out when Toothless can finally withdraw. 

After his third orgasm, Hiccup’s not sure he can move. He flops down on the Mount, fully prepared to stay like this for as long as it takes, but Toothless’ hips stop moving as well. He starts to lick at the back of Hiccup’s neck, much like he’s grooming his human.

Without movement, Toothless’ knot deflates quickly. It’s a little surprising for Hiccup because of how long it’s stayed, but Hiccup is grateful, even if he’s missing the feeling as soon as it’s gone. He lays there while Toothless’ tongue laves over his lower body, cleaning him off, starting at Hiccup’s knees, since so much fell out immediately. The whole time, Toothless is purring deeply, content. 

“I love you,” Hiccup whispers. Maybe if Toothless were human, he wouldn’t have heard Hiccup’s words. But he’s not human. 

_ “Toothless love Hiccup, too,” _ he responds between licks.  _ “More than anything. More than flying.” _

“Sap,” Hiccup mutters, pleased and flushed with warmth. Gods, he loves Toothless with every single part of his being, even his prosthetic. He’s definitely cuddling in Toothless’ wings tonight, hopefully smelling strongly of Toothless, of his claim. But he’s not exactly sure how he’s going to get up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this whole series! let me know what you think in the comments and don't forget to drop a kudos! Love you all so much! <3
> 
> Follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/_Thursday_26)! <3


End file.
